It was Inevitable
by Emziie
Summary: The Blade Breakers are older now, Max and Hilary are getting married, but when Kai and Tyson have an incident that was thoroughly unexpected, how will their relationship change? And was this change inevitable, between the two rivals? Tyka forever!
1. Chapter 1

It was Inevitable

By Emziie.

A/N: Rated for future references/possible lime-like situation. Uhh. Wrote this spur of the moment… It's late at night so it may or may not make sense. It's suppose to be a drama/romance, but I have no idea where this thing will go. Sorry for using English first names and Japanese Last names… I like it that way . Enjoy, my critters.

* * *

Your first love is not a temporary thing, as Kai Hiwatari was finding out.

Sure, he'd loved a few women in his life after Beyblade. But whenever he found himself staring into the most spectacular, smoldering blue eyes of his first love and greatest rival, the emotions would come running back like salmon swimming up a river- fierce with determination based purely on instinct.

He wasn't sure _how_ he fell in love with Tyson Kinomiya, or _why_ he was the only guy he'd ever felt romantically attracted to, but Kai Hiwatari knew it was the strongest attraction he'd ever felt. The young and careless days of practicing with the team, the memories were like precious gems in Kai's mind. So precious that his greatest fears revolved around forgetting every detail and word spoken during that time.

He would never admit it freely, but hanging out with the Blade Breakers brought tremendous joy to the quietly powerful captain. He loved the way Max and Tyson would banter back and forth, teasing Kenny every now and again and including Ray and himself occasionally. He also loved the way they looked to him in a time of need, complaining and whining about training but always looking to him when times got tough. The Blade Breakers were, essentially, the best friends Kai Hiwatari ever had, and he would always be grateful.

That was why Kai Hiwatari, of Hiwatari enterprises, from wherever he was in the world, would return to Japan whenever Hilary and Max (Who'd been dating since they'd turned 17) decided to have a reunion (Which, as it turned out, was usually once or twice a year). In this case, however, it was for the wedding of the two, and Kai had been the first to say he was attending the event and insisted to pay for the entire honeymoon in full.

Kai had become more generous with age. The $12,000 or so he gave towards the honeymoon was nothing compared to the priceless moments of friendship the two had brought, and he knew this well.

The reunion with the rest of the Blade Breakers, Tyson especially, had been as sweet and satisfying as ever. However, Tyson seemed a bit… Different? Older, definitely. But all the Blade Breakers were _older_. It was different from that, it was like Tyson had somehow realized his own mortality and was determined to live every moment to the fullest. It was odd to see. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary, were only 25 after all (Ray was pushing 27, and Kai himself had just turned 28, much to his dismay).

During the ceremony, as Hilary walked elegantly down the aisle to her American groom who was fighting tears of elation as valiantly as he could, Kai looked to his right towards the blue-haired man beside him. His curious gaze was met with an intense look from the dirty sapphire eyes, the attractive world champion gave Kai a small smile before looking back towards the bride-to-be. Kai knew it then, as his heart leapt to life and beat wildly, that his first love was here to stay.

* * *

During the reception, people danced and cheered and drank openly. Kai had danced with the bride and told her he was genuinely happy for her, and also that Max was a brave man. The brunette had swatted him on the shoulder, harder that necessary, and rolled her eyes. Still the same ole' Hilary, that was for sure. He couldn't help but grin a little as she hugged him. She and her new husband were his friends for life, and he was positive of that.

Kai had also danced with a few of the bridesmaids, out of sheer obligation as Hilary had given him a pleading look as each one approached. An hour and a half into the reception though, Kai was tired of playing gentleman, and he sat at the open bar and ordered a drink, intending to sip it for awhile and look busy. It wasn't long before Kenny and Ray settled to his left and Tyson to his right. The four joked together, poking fun at the newly wed couple, as well as each other.

Kenny and Ray had wandered off twenty-minutes later, leaving Kai with his rival for a few minutes of solitary chat.

"You look great, Kai. Less stressed than usual." Tyson said softly, staring into his empty glass and indicating to the bartender he wanted another.

"Oh?" Kai replied just as softly. He felt his chest begin to flutter. It was a foreign feeling, one he never got with the lovers he'd had in his adult life. A feeling reserved for Tyson. He liked it that way.

"Mhm. I missed you this time." Tyson admitted, sipping the new drink that was placed in front of him. He sighed.

"You missed me?" Kai asked, fairly dully. His mind was reeling, just a bit, with this new information. This very mild and censored confession was enough to make the executive feel weak in the knees.

"Yeah. I did. I always do, though." Tyson said, he chugged the last few inches of his drink and getting up abruptly, putting a firm hand on Kai's shoulder, leaving it there just long enough to make the captain wonder what was going on, before leaving.

Kai raised an eyebrow, looking very unimpressed as he looked down at the darkly colored bar. Tyson was acting strangely… serious. Unhappy, even. He seemed normal when the others were around but every private moment during the wedding so far, the bluenette had seemed melancholy.

Kai finished his drink, leaving the empty glass on the bar, and got up and turned around. He scanned the room once, then twice, and on his third sweep of the large room packed with people, his crimson eyes were drawn to those irresistibly blue eyes again. Rival eyes met and locked, Kai's heart raced as he suddenly felt drawn to the other. His feet moved on their own accord towards the dragon, it felt inevitable as he drew nearer.

And that's all Kai could currently recall.

End Chapter One

A/N: Strange? Probably. Edited? No. Planned out? Hell no. I'm just rolling with this one, guys! Read and Review for me, critters! Sorry it's short. I've got some of chapter two written out but I felt like this was a good spot to leave it. A good cliffie I mean. :D Love me. Review for me.


	2. Like a Fly to a Bug Zapper

Chapter Two: Like a Fly to a Bug Zapper

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them!

* * *

And that's all Kai could currently recall.

Staring down his dragon and coming to him, a magical moment, yes, but his memory went blank after that.

What he did know, currently, was that his head was pounding with a force no less than a freight train would hit one with. He eased his eyes open, and was staring into darkness. He could see the suns morning light creeping through the cracks on the curtains sides, they gently lit the room. It was, in fact, Kai's hotel room. He sighed, completely relieved, that he'd ended up here of all places.

He felt for the bedside lamp, intending to get some pain killers, and a hearty glass of water, before attempting to sleep off the hangover of a lifetime he had presently. He clicked on the lamp, which lit the room more and made the man cringe as his headache pulsed relentlessly harder with the addition of more light. He glanced down, noticing a napkin with two green and white pills on them and a glass of water sitting next to them. He raised a suspicious brow. Kai, against his better judgment, took the pills and chugged the lukewarm water before flopping back down on the bed clicking the lamp back off. He took note of the time; 6:34, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The taller man, former Blade Breaker captain Kai Hiwatari, drew closer to his destination. He smiled as he looked down at the somewhat shorter male; Tyson looked at him as well, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"Hi." Kai drawled.

"Hey." Tyson said, shyly looking up at his captain with a sly glint in his stormy eyes.

"Dance with me?" Kai breathed, he didn't feel like himself anymore. His body felt weightless, and on fire. Every nerve was alive and his heart was fluttering as Tyson grinned bigger, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the crowded floor. Kai was excited, not nervous or anxious like he usually was when interacting with his first and only real love. The world champ put his forearms on Kai's shoulders, casually lacing his fingers together behind Kai's neck.

Kai tenderly grasped Tyson's hips, as delicately as he could, like the other man was made of porcelain. Tyson moved closer, closing the limited space between the two bodies and resting the side of his cheek on Kai's shoulder. Kai shifted his hands so they were no longer grasping hips but instead wrapping closely around the muscular body he held. Kai felt a rush of euphoria take over, he nuzzled the shorter blader with his nose, Tyson chuckled beneath him.

"You look great, Kai." Tyson repeated into his ear softly.

"You already said that." Kai replied dryly, staring at the younger man with hazy eyes. Tyson returned his stare.

"I meant it." Tyson said, raising both his eyebrows just slightly, enough to emphasize the point.

Kai gnawed on his lower lip, every place Tyson's body came into contact with his was burning, tingling with anticipation and want for more. He gulped deeply, completely confused by how he and his 'crush' ended up like this, and so comfortably.

"Kai…" Tyson said breathlessly, staring into the Russian bladers eyes, almost daring the older to do something, _anything_, to make the moment perfect.

Kai rose to the occasion, by leaning down slightly, hesitating for a moment, giving the younger a chance to run if he wanted, before pressing his lips to Tyson's.

Kai awoke again with his dream fresh in his mind.

Sunlight was still coming in from the windows, though he could tell he slept a good amount of time because of the significant change in angle that they streamed into the room. The Russian reached out and turned on the lamp next to the hotel bed, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. The clock read 8:23, which was a small surprise to the blader because he hadn't slept in that long in… years.

Kai swung his legs off the bed, pulling the covers back and grunting. His muscles ached, though he didn't know why, and his joints seemed to creak as he stood up. Upon standing up though, Kai suddenly realized a few things.

He was completely, undeniably, naked as the day he was born. Bad.

His headache is feeling much better than the first time he woke up. Good.

The room smelled of alcohol and sweat, something he didn't notice earlier. Bad.

The Russian felt a wave of confusion come over him as he looked around the room. His clothes were strewn on the floor. Starting with his boxers at the foot of the bed along with his right sock (The left remained on his foot- which was somewhat endearing, really), then his pants next to the bathroom door, and his shirt was hung carelessly over the door knob as if it's been thrown at it.

Curious.

The blader cleared his throat and walked to the hotel bathroom slowly, taking care to find his footing because of the feeling of wooziness that was still quite present. He flicked on the light, cringing as his headache pulsed to life again.

Kai looked in the mirror, his eyes with a somewhat dead and sleepy expression as he squinted to see himself. His eyes, however, widened significantly when he saw the beginnings of red welts on his sides. He turned around and looked in the mirror, cussing in Russian as he saw large, angry, red welts of nail marks engraved in his flesh. 5 streaks on each side of the otherwise flawless back reassured what the captain had suspected.

He was _really_ good in bed.

Though, at this moment, Kai would really like to have known who he'd laid with last night. The last thing he remembered was Tyson… But the bluenette wouldn't have _slept_ with him…. Would he? Was Kai really too drunk off his ass to remember his first time with the love of his life? This would be a big problem.

No, no. Hopefully not. The tall man shook his head, his headache now relentless. The pit of Kai's stomach was churning, he was _not easy_. He did not sleep with _random people_. Despite what it currently looked like, as he was standing naked, dazed, and covered in sex welts, Kai was usually somewhat of a prude.

Obviously someone had taken advantage of a drunken Kai who was somewhat horny because of a lack of sex in the last 6 months (Though he would never tell anyone that fact) and having seen his greatest object of love and lust since he was a kid. Whoever that was, though Kai didn't even know their gender at this point, had run off to leave the Russian annoyed, confused, and feeling like he'd been hit with a small, _scratch that_, huge freight train.

The naked blader walked out of the bathroom to his bag and pulled on a pair of boxers and a casual shirt, feeling much better that the marks were covered and he was feeling significantly warmer.

He walked over to sit on his bed, dialing Kenny's room and intending to find out if anyone saw who he was with the night before.

* * *

A/N: So I think we all know who Kai was with. Uhhh, yeah. I'm terrible with complicated plots so I like to keep it simple. (KISS method- Keep it simple, stupid!). This chapter was like a patchwork of old stuff I've written and never finished. Lol, seriously, lots of copy and pasting went into this. Hahaaaa. Sorry it's short. I'm working on three stories right now, and though I really love this one, my inspiration is lacking. Review, critters. Tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Like Falling Off a Bike

Chapter Three- Like Falling Off a Bike

* * *

"Kenny, _you know something_. Tell me _right_ now, you punk." Kai growled into the phone. He'd indeed gotten a hold of Kenny, who was just waking up as well. The brunette was a terrible liar, he tended to stutter and avoid questions like the plague.

"I-I don't, Kai. I have n-n-no idea who you were with last n-night." The younger boy quivered, Kai could hear the insecurity in the smaller mans voice. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming over there." Kai responded in a voice filled with superiority. His days as an executive of his company paid off in times like this, when he needed to sound authoritative.

The noise on the phone was muffled for a second.

"Ray! Lock the door! Deadbolt it!" Kenny whispered, though Kai heard every word. Kenny had ended up rooming with Ray simply because Ray did not want to pay for an entire hotel room for himself for three nights, thus asking Kenny to stay with him. They were good enough friends. "Kai is coming over, and he's asking about—" Kenny whispered, Kai couldn't make out the end of his sentence.

"Kenny, I'm not going to hurt you." Kai sighed in a defeated tone. "But I _know_ you know something." He added sharply, before hanging the phone up. The attractive Russian flopped down onto the hotel bed, letting the spring's catch his weight as he bonelessly laid for a few seconds, mulling over the little he could remember.

At this point, he certainly didn't feel like breakfast. But, he did feel like company. And when someone is looking for company for eating, the answer is always Tyson. Kai picked up the phone, dialing the front desk and asked to be connected to Tyson's room.

_Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing…_

Tyson was always a hard sleeper… And it was somewhat early for him to be awake without probable cause.

_Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing… Click!_

"Mrhmmm-ello?" A disgruntled voice asked huskily from the other end of the line. Kai couldn't help the small smile on his face, thinking of how adorable Tyson must be at that moment. He sighed before answering.

"Morning, Tyson." Kai said in the most confident voice he could muster. He then heard, from across the phone line, Tyson rustling around, hitting the ground, cursing, and then grabbing the phone roughly.

Apparently Tyson had not been anticipating his call.

"Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai thought that response was quite anticlimactic, considering all the fuss.

"I'm just calling to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me." The former captain replied professionally.

"Breakfast? You called to ask me to go to breakfast with you?" Tyson asked, sounding a little edgy. Kai was taken aback by the tone in the dragon-blader's voice.

"Is that… a problem, Kinomiya?" Kai asked, genuinely baffled as to what his beloved's problem might be.

"No, it's not." Tyson replied, and the line was dead silent. The only sound Kai could hear was his own heart beating, and noticing it's increase as the anxiety of what Tyson may be mad at him for sunk in.

"Then, are we?" Kai asked, it was almost inaudible, but against the silence the sound was loud, demanding and resonated in Kai's ears. Another stretch of silence ensued.

"I-I don't know. I'm still kind of shaken up about last night." Tyson admitted, Kai could hear the tension in his voice, the tentative words were carefully chosen. This was unusual, at best, for the Japanese world champ.

* * *

"Last night? Oh, Tyson, could you tell me what happened? I don't usually drink and I did last night and now my memory is a little… spotty." Kai asked, suddenly feeling curious if Tyson knew.

Kai pressed his lips to Tyson's on the dance floor. His body, which felt like it was burning before, suddenly felt like he'd burst into flames.

When they separated from the innocent kiss, crimson met dirty sapphire and it was all over for the night. Kai descended again, taking the lips of his rival and ravishing them thoroughly. Tyson let Kai lead the kiss, but responded by hooking his arms tightly around the older man's neck and pressing his smaller frame to the taller, fitting precisely in every curve.

The passion that sparked between the two threatened to burn the reception hall down if they didn't leave quickly.

"My room?" Kai breathed into his beloved's ear softly, kissing it sweetly and rubbing his calloused hands up and down Tyson's clothed sides.

The smaller blader hissed at the sensations of being romanced by the one he'd always wanted, and nodded. Tyson inhaled, deeply, the spicy scent of the Russian before tearing himself away.

Both men instantly felt chilled once all contact was broke. Kai shook with the few seconds that went by as he was separated from his lover, instead opting to reach for the world champion's hand, caressing it lightly in his own. He realized, then, that he was becoming utterly _addicted_ to this man.

Tyson waved at Kenny before Kai dragged him towards the elevator, pushing him inside and jamming his finger against both the floor number and the 'close doors' button.

Once inside the elevator, Tyson grabbed Kai by the shirt and pulled him towards himself, hooking his arms around the older's neck and pulling him down to meet his lips. The electricity in the small compartment was undeniable, the air was full of passion, lust, and sugary sweet first loves.

* * *

Silence. _Click!_

Kai felt his stomach drop. Tyson _was_ the one he'd slept with, and knowing himself when he was drunk, he knew he'd told Tyson he loved him.

True as it that fact may be, he'd also just told him he'd completely forgot about it.

Oh _shit._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait & short chappie. Quality over quantity? Something like that? I suck and I know. This story is all creativity for me, so I may lose all original plot goals and shit at any time. Please tell me if you like this, or if I'm wasting my time again ahaha… I've got the end in mind to this little diddy. Review, my lovely little critter bug.

A/N: PS: I'm still working hard on my AU Tyka masterpiece The Ladies Man, so most of my writing time is spent on that, even though I haven't bothered to put up the first chapter. I'll try and finish this and One Sister Away in the next few weeks. Thank you, lovely's.


	4. Like the Dragon and the Phoenix

It was Inevitable- Chapter Four

* * *

Oh _shit_.

Kai panicked, the sheer thought of what had happened and how stupid he'd been caused a shred of insanity to course through the Russian's brain.

He had to fix this. He had to fix this now.

Kai flew off the bed, grabbed his room key and shoved it in his pocket, and was out the door in a flash. Though he certainly didn't look his best, infact he probably looked as if he just rolled out of bed (True), he was determined to find his blue eyed dragon.

Kai remembered Tyson's room number from what the desk clerk had said when he had called the slightly younger man, and the dual haired man raced towards it with astounding single-mindedness.

When he finally reached the door, however, he paused after he'd raised his hand to knock.

What if Tyson regretted the night before?

What if Tyson was so insulted by his momentarily forgetting that he wouldn't speak to him?

What if Tyson was hurt?

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Kai's fist rasped against the painted door insistently. He tried not to knock too loudly as to bother his beloved.

Kai waited a few moments before he heard the lock, then the chain, being undone on the hotel door. He then held his breath as he saw the doorknob turn and then the door crack.

Tyson opened the door and just stared at Kai. Kai, frozen, observed his crush lovingly. Tyson's hair was a mess, it's silky locks unbound and freely flying in every direction from the usually exuberant boys face. It looked so sexy to Kai; he could almost imagine his hands in it.

* * *

The elevator door opened to reveal Kai's floor, and the older man grabbed Tyson's hand and drug him down to his room. Kai's hands shook as his tried to use the card-key to unlock the hotel room, his adrenaline pumping on a level he wasn't used to.

Tyson was behind him, and even as Kai fumbled the younger man wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and breathed into his ear reassuringly. Kai let his shoulders relax at the contact, but his stomach fluttered with glee.

Once the damned door was opened, Kai bolted inside with his lover on his arm. Tyson shoved the Russian against a close wall and kissed his until his was breathless. Kai never had felt such strong emotions before, his body, his heart, was telling him in the most clear way that this was who he wanted. _Needed._

Tyson broke the kiss to look at his lover, and then chewed on his lower lip insecurely. The endearing look Tyson gave him brought a smile to Kai's face as he leaned in and sweetly pecked the younger on the nose.

The two just stared at each other for a long moment, neither wanting to move too fast, neither wanting the moment to end.

It was Tyson who nodded towards the bed and grinned at Kai. Kai had never been one to be nervous, especially about something so silly as sex, but with Tyson he was apprehensive about screwing it up (No pun intended).

He followed the Japanese man to the bed and they sat down together, their lips meeting in the most saccharine moment either had ever experienced, Kai was overcome by emotion.

And he couldn't help but say it, for there was nothing more true to his existence.

"I love you."

* * *

"Kai? You there?" Tyson asked, waving a hand in front of the older man who spaced out for a moment as his memory continued to rush back in waves.

"Tyson, I'm sorry." Kai said quickly, noticing the dull look in the other man's eyes. They were bloodshot, and Tyson sniffed once or twice.

Kai could put two and two together… He'd upset Tyson. He'd upset the only person he'd ever cherished.

He was _scum_.

"I remember everything. And… Well… I… I love you, Tyson, and I meant it when I said it." Kai said honestly, his voice soft and vulnerable as he waited for a response.

"Kai…" Tyson sighed softly, then gave him a small smile. "You had me worried." The boy admitted with a chuckle.

"Ty, I promise to never drink again." Kai said with conviction, he could do without alcohol if the substance had made him forget about his beloved for even a moment.

"It's OK, Kai. Well, now it is." Tyson said and invited the older in. Once the two were in the room, Tyson wrapped his muscled arms around the taller man with a smile. Kai just smiled back, too happy to have his dragon in his arms again.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

"Ty, why did you leave?" Kai asked, pressing his forehead down onto Tyson's and admiring the other's stormy eyes.

"I thought you didn't mean it." Tyson said simply, stroking his hands down Kai's back affectionately.

"Didn't mean what?" Kai asked, feeling stupid.

"That you loved me. I thought… You just said it to get me in bed or something." Tyson admitted, breaking the eye contact insecurely. Kai just tugged the smaller boy closer to him. "I wouldn't have been able to deal with seeing you in the morning if you hadn't meant it." Tyson said quietly.

Kai felt a wave of protectiveness take over and he took a few deep breaths.

"I meant it. I'll always mean it." Kai said simply, and kissed his lover again.

It was inevitable.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so OOC. Oh, this was just so indulgent for me to write! ROMANCE IS SO STICKY AND DELICIOUS. Any who, it's done now. :) YAY I FINISHED A STORY!


End file.
